The Tale of Raven Queen
by The FanFiction Panda
Summary: Everything is lighting up for Raven. She now gets to follow another legacy, her fathers. But what happens to Raven, and how far will Apple go.
1. Once upon a time

**It was Saturday Morning and Raven was getting her Fairest. She was going to Village to get some new clothes Maddie and Cerise. Her best friends forever after.**

_She was about to leave when Apple woke up._

"Where are you going." Apple said gloomy. She look like there was darkness within her like something was trying to get out.

"I'm going to the Village with Maddie and Cerise, Bye." Outside was waiting...

Raven's POV

Maddie and Cerise.

"Are you ready to shop till your legs fall OFF!" Maddie screamed.

"Hell yeah!" Me and Cerise said at the same time.

While we walked to the village we talked.

"So Girls have you found anybody."

"N-n-o." Cerise said while pulling her head hood down.

"Found who? Wally?"

"No Maddie." I said while giggling.

"Ohh, well I think Cerise has something to say." Maddie said.

"Well there is this guys. His name is name is Claw. The son of King Peter and Belle." Cerise said dreamily.

"Enough about me for now. How are you and Dexter." Cerise said teasingly yet curious."

"I saw at the true hearts day dance I saw him with Cupid." I said disappointingly.

There was an awkward silence for a while, but soon later we were all laughing due to Maddie's Craziness.

Later In the day it was time for shopping. We had just had breakfast. We went to so many shops and so so so many awesome shops.

When we were walking by this shop I instantly just store at the title of the shop. It was called the good kingdoms shop. And underneath it, it said Raven Queen. Then I saw this hexalent outfit in the window. The skirt was a Royal shade of black with a golden chain layer over it. The top was also Royal Black covered in sequins. Then there was a collar just like mine except gold but with a black gem. And a gold tiara with a Black gem. I ran inside, then Cerise and Maddie rushed in after me. Then I saw one of my oldest friends. It was Miranda. My Taylor.

"Hello Raven, it's so nice to see you on the grand opening."

"Hi, I was wondering how much that outfit over there would cost for me. You know me being the Evil princess and the daughter of the good king." I said pleadingly

"Well my dear friend This is actually designed for you. Well it is yours."

"What!" I screamed.

"But this is a dress for a Royal. You know the laws only Royal can wear Royal colours. And Royal Black even has the word Royal in it."

"Yes let me get to that." I squeezed my friends hands tightly.

"Raven since you have turned down your mothers legacy of evil down, which was the first legacy in line for you. You still have your fathers legacy, which may let you be anything you want. Though you must choose wisely. You can be the next Evil Queen, or be the _ Princes and the next _ Queen. You will be able to give your own title."

"Miranda, YOU MAKE MADDIE SOUND normal." I said

"Hey!" Maddie said and pouted.

"I choose my fathers lega..."

"Wait Raven. You will have another legacy day, on your birthday and which will also be your coronation. But since you have temporarily chosen. You are now free to choose your own path. So yes, you can have the dress. For free."

Me and my girls hugged and squealed like Royals.

"You can try the new holo change rooms."

"Aren't they all?" Cerise asked in confusion.

"Well these aren't holo they Holographic. So what you do is you stand on the holo pads. And select which outfit you wanna try on and it projects the outfit you want and it checks the size for you."

So we all ran to a holo pad and choose an outfit. Maddie choose these jeans which had one green stripe down on the front and back and purple stripes for the sides. She also had a green peplum jacket with a top that had triangles full of all different crazy shades of purple.

Cerise chose this nice red skirt with a brown belt. She was wearing a black top with a red poncho and she had dark brown headphones on so no one would see her ears.

"Hey Miranda could you do us a solid and give us a discount these are kinda pricey." Cerise asked

"Forget the price. Her have these cards. They are full golden memberships. Which give you anything you want here for free. And for special days like these discounts on any store. Basically any friend of Raven's is an friend of mine."

"OMG! Wait... could we have one more card please. It's for a friend." I asked

"Sure." Miranda said. I quickly grabbed my mirror phone and called splinter to come over. Once she came we told her everything and then she picked out an outfit.

She chose this purple wooden material skirt which had an orange bow around her waist. Her top was white with rolled up selves and a black bow tie and expanders with an orange no sleeves jacket.

Soon after a bit more shopping me and the girls went for lunch. We mostly talked about our new cloths.

After this we went to Maddie and Cerise's dorm for and sleepover.

"So what do you guys wanna do." Splinter asked.

"Why don't we play Truth or dare! Don't forget for me CRAZY DARES!" Maddie exclaimed madly.

"Who wants to go first." Splinter asked

"I'll go." I said

"Truth or CRAZY DARE!" Maddie said.

"Truth,"

"Who do you like the best out of us." Cerise asked.

"Ahh... DARE!"

"I dare you to go up to Dexter and kiss him." Cerise said.

"WHAT! Fine,"

So I went to his dorm room and i was so nervous. Like have you ever kissed your crush before and you weren't going out?

I knocked on the door and then

"Hi Rave..." I didn't let him even finish saying hi. I just grabbed his head and kissed him, and it was so good. The even better part was that he was kissing me back. Then after a while we just started making out. And I don't know how. But I some how got into his dorm and I was on the wall. His arm were around my waist and I then locked my legs around his torso and he brought me to his bed. It was until like 10 minutes later that I realised. So when we finally pulled way. I also ran away.

Back at the dorm they were all like what happened and I was just like, not telling. The dares and truths after that were hilarious.

"Maddie I dare you to go up to Headmaster Grimm and ask would you like to join for tea time."

"Cerise I dare you to go up to claw and ask any good books read lately."

"Splinter I dare you to go up to hopper and say can you tell me how to lie."

After that we had an fashion show. Best time ever after.


	2. I'm free,

**Raven's POV**

It was Sunday morning. And when I woke up I was on top of Maddie, and cerise and splinter. I guess we all eventually just got knocked out on each other.

"Wake up guys." I said while getting off.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Cerise asked

"I think we should tell Headmaster about me being a Princess."

A few minutes later.

Raven and her friends, were right outside the door. They were still wearing there normal cloths though. Raven held up her hand, though she had a million questions racing threw her head. What will people think, will headmaster think I'm lying, is there more to this than royalty, what will Apple think. These ideas kept multiplying and multiplying. Then she felt Cerise's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, will always have your back. Remember best friends forever after." Splinter said, and I could tell she wasn't lying. She is the daughter of Pinocchio.

I finally knocked the door. Once, twice, then three times.

"Come in." Headmaster called.

I walked in with my friends behind me.

"Do you remember when I didn't pledge to my mothers legacy."

"Yes," Headmaster replied quite curious yet angry.

"Well, as you know. I am the daughter of the Evil Queen, and the Good King. And well I have received news that since I didn't pledge to my mothers legacy I can pledge to my family's legacy. I will have my coronation day on my 16th birthday as it is tradition in my land, and there I will pledge to my destiny." I said confidently.

"Well Raven by fairytale law I cannot stop you. All I can say is that the world of ever after, to you, will be a harsh and cruel place. And the legacy of choice is dangerous. All I say is good luck." Grimm replied.

"Really no lecture, no lies, no you WILL GO POOF INTO AN OBLIVION!" Maddie screamed dramatically.

"The laws of the land, are the rules I obey." Grimm had said.

"Thank you headmaster." Raven said and ran out the office with her friends, and now that this was done. She can now write her own destiny. As she fell on the floor. Words rung in her head.

"What would you mother think, how could you disappoint me, how could you be so, so selfish."

But the words that rung the loudest were these.

"I'm free."


End file.
